


Whiskey and water

by Anonymous



Category: Water's Edge (2003)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's hand falls uselessly on Rae's shoulder; there’s no budging her, not with the liquor he’s polished off, too much, and now he recalls she had hardly any, so her hand is sober as she wrenches open his fly, tugs his boxers down in front.</p>
<p>What the hell is he doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and water

**Author's Note:**

> Rae tries to manipulate Robert and Molly Graves, newly relocated to the woods, into believing her story that the Reedsville police killed her husband and beat her up, when in fact her motives are far more sinister than they appear. One night she gets Robert by himself by the lake and applies a particular kind of pressure to get him to cooperate.

Once he’s lying back his head stops spinning - but he’s still foggy and brain dead - but not so foggy as to miss Rae’s fingers moving on his shirt. Little, strong fingers, unbuttoning, baring his chest and belly, her mouth following along after. Her tongue on his skin, nipples, navel, oh fuck, his nipples - she’s caught on to him now and she uses lips on one and fingers on the other while her other hand -

His hand falls uselessly on her shoulder; there’s no budging her, not with the liquor he’s polished off, too much, and now he recalls she had hardly any, so her hand is sober as she wrenches open his fly, tugs his boxers down in front.

What the hell is he doing?

What’s she doing, she’s shorting out what’s left of his brain, via his testicles, wriggling her fingers between his legs to cup him there, fondling as her mouth travels down once more. Licking around his navel again, nuzzling his hipbones, pulling his pants further down to get more space to play with his balls, oh fuck, balls -

Molly, she loves to blow him but doesn’t pay much attention to his balls or his butt beyond an occasional squeeze or a slap. Rae’s fingers and tongue are everywhere, groping, exploring, rubbing lightly between his cheeks, palming his sack and he’s hard, so hard, so fucking hard - 

His hands scrabble for a grip on something, anything, and one lands in her hair and another on her shoulder, just in time to feel her shift her weight onto her elbows and take the head of his dick in her mouth.

“Fuck,” he groans. “Molly - “

Rae hums, shakes her head a little, like a dog with a toy in her mouth, and his dick jiggles and gets unbelievably harder and he gasps and she sucks -

“Molly - “

There’s a nanosecond of clarity where he’s completely aware of where he is and with whom and what he’s letting her do, and in that nanosecond he gets hold of her shoulders and shoves. Hard. Her mouth pulls off him with a pop and he hears her cursing at him, then a splash when she falls back into the lake.

He doesn’t even care if she ever surfaces.

“Molly,” he breathes again, takes hold of his dick and works himself, fast, hard, ruthless, conjuring the sight of his wife’s face, her mouth, her hands, and when he shoots his load it’s to the thought of his wife’s throat around him, swallowing.

He hears the other one climbing up the ladder, still cursing, especially when she sees that he’s spent and slipping into a stupor there on the dock. Dimly he senses that she’s picking up her clothes and stomping away, as hard as possible in bare feet, and dimly he he’s pleased at having thwarted her, the poisonous little bitch.

His head feels better, but not better enough for him to get up. He’ll just lie here a bit until his vision clears. Doesn’t care that his pants are half off and his privates on display, nobody can see, anyway. He’ll just rest for now.

“Molly,” he whispers and falls into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> My way of getting Robert out of his predicament while remaining faithful to his wife, whom he really does love.


End file.
